Disfigured
by soul punisher
Summary: Why couldn't she see her beauty? Graphic.


**Again, this is a HORROR story. Not a happy, fluttershy-bunny-froo-frooy happy time story. You've been warned.**

**Thanks to Dragon Aeon for proofreading.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

She ran crying from the monster. The young filly hated it when she was doing _that_. She couldn't stand it. She couldn't _believe_ it. She ran from home, to the streets, to the forest, anywhere but home…

/

The unicorn stepped in front of the bathroom mirror which was still steamed from the hot water. Her hair was perfectly hidden under a towel on top of her head. She slowly wiped the looking glass to reveal a spiteful reflection.

She dully smiled.

"We meet again."

Rarity, using her horn's magic, opened the left drawer to pull out her typical make-up kit. Blush, lipstick, tweezers, eyeshadow, eyeliner powders, pencils, lip-gloss, and everything else. The white unicorn began by levitating a cup of moisturizer and applying the brown liquid cream to her cheeks, smearing it rather forcefully along her skin, pressing down to her bone. Although her cheeks were completely smothered by the ointment, magic scooped another gulp and plastered a second batch onto the first. She repeated the process until the cup was virtually empty, dropping on the tile ground. It was then she raised a brush and applied a pink blush directly over the moisturizer, madly smashing her equipment against herself. Her eyes squinted from impacts on both sides. The unicorn gritted her teeth as she continued to pepper her face until her face blushed from the blood under her skin. She magically placed the sticky brush back into its rightful spot, focused back on the mirror, and smiled widely with all teeth showing.

"Wow Rarity!" Her speech betrayed her, "You look amazing!"

"Why thank you Twilight deary." Her joyful voice came back to her as she held a similar face to the mirror.

The image slowly dissipated while her eyes darted up and down, left to right. Her horn began to glow once again, lifting a bright red lipstick. The cold cosmetic wax harshly contacted her warm lips, sending a cold jolt onto her oral exterior as moisturizing oils and color texture covered the bare white skin. After seconds, red matched her lips perfectly, bringing grace and splendor to the pony. But she continued to mark herself; waxy pigment overlapped multiple times creating layers of unneeded texture. Soon after, the lipstick made its way from the lips to the already sore mandible and damped cheeks, coating more skin. The lipstick lines randomly crossed through the brown cream, creating a maze of red across her face. A sigh escaped her now bruised lips as the unused half of the lipstick was positioned onto the counter. Ignoring an overly oiled face, she mimicked a goofy smile and spoke once again.

"Woowee! Rarity you're sooooooooo pretty!" a lively sound escaped her mouth, "I made some cupcakes just for you!"

"Pinkie Pie!" She resumed a flattered tone as she reached out a hoof toward to mirror for the invisible sweets, "You shouldn't have…really…"

Again, her voice quickly died, leaving her with a disgusting appearance. Although it bothered her, she chose to ignore the lipids to analyze other facial features for any flaws. The white pony hastily pulled the head towel and threw it across the floor, revealing an unmade, slightly frazzled mane. She simply pushed the volume to the side to concentrate on what had suddenly caught her attention: her ears. She continued to stare immensely at her ears for second before opening a second drawer, acquiring a measuring tape. Her magic measured each ear multiple times as she held her breath in terror. Four millimeters. The difference in height between a higher right ear, and a lower left one was four millimeters. The amount frustrated her. It was four millimeters that kept her from perfect symmetry. Rarity frowned as she gripped the base of the right ear with her own hooves and tugged down. After a few attempts with no results, she began pulling harder, hoping some change would be prominent. Other than reddening the auditory organ, she saw no visible changes.

But she would not have it as so.

Rarity reached for the second drawer once again to retrieve a fresh razor blade. She looked at it in her hooves with hesitation before drawing the edge to her skin. Her breathing grew heavy and her face became abnormally warm as the metal contacted her now pink ear. The blade was positioned between the ear's base and her head. It was only to cut minutely, just enough to alter cartilage and not muscle. With one last breath, she gently pressed down at the angle, hoping all would go according to plan. However, the pressure proved too much as the steel sliced half-way through her red hot ear. The pony cried in absolute agony, holding her nearly served organ against her skull. The stinging and burning tortured the helpless unicorn as blood trickled from the newly opened wound. Temperature deceived her as she placed on hoof on top of the counter for balance. Minutes later she calmed herself enough to regain poise and assessment over the predicament, despite some involuntary bodily trauma. Still hoof to ear, she painfully studied the laceration until the obvious decision was made. She would have to remove the lodged razor. Her hooves still shaky, she pinched the safe sides of the cutter and slowly pulled the soaked stainless steel from her damaged flesh, clenching her teeth while the burning sensation ensued once more. The edge fell in the sink with a tiny clatter as blood continued to secrete from the unnatural orifice. Rarity hastily took a white bath towel and pressured the opening with it, majorly reducing blood loss. Some random time passed until she unclothed the damaged area. Fortunately, the blood seepage ceased, leaving only an irritated cut. Although the most logical course of action would be to treat the wound, Rarity did not see it as an injury. No, instead it was a disgrace to beauty and it would have to be _fixed_. Not _treated_. From the same drawer a blood stained hoof picked a roll of white string and a sewing needle. Disregarding the masterful crafting magic her horn offered, she used her hooves to rigidly enter the string through the needle hole. Knotting the thread, she brought the next tool up to the warm slit. She then began sewing pieces of flesh together. Unnatural screams filled the dense air as the string and needle passed through cartilage, muscle fibers, dead, and live skin. However, she managed to keep still for the most of the stitching. Watery eyes reflected a pair of scissors obtained from the same drawer, cutting the string, finalizing the hemming. She carefully placed down her items and looked back to the mirror, illuminating a seeming even vertical symmetry between her ears. She excitedly grinned and gave herself a moment to recover before impersonating.

"Well shoot howedy Rarity! Ya' lookin a mite stunnin t'day. Ah bet no colt could resist a mare such as yerself!"

As on cue, Rarity blushed under the creams, "Oh Applejack please, you're embarrassing me!"

"Yeah! You look totally hot!"

She released a giggle. "Oh Rainbow Dash, not you too-"

But it was then she saw it. Another malformation. She leaned closer to the mirror in distress, hoping her eyes had deceived her.

They didn't.

It was her nose. Her bent, crooked, twisted, bony, short, pudgy, creepy, ugly, hideous nose. It was the root of all evil. Rarity slowly took back her red shining weapon from the sink and quickly thought before proceeding.

How was she going to do this? Start from the nostrils? No, the end of the snout would have to be the starting point.

She brought the already bloodied razor back to her skin. The contact of cold steel sent shivers down her spine. The surgery began from the nasal exterior, first with removal of the outermost layers of tissue. The unicorn struggled holding in her screams as she continued to skin herself alive. Pale coating painfully peeled off her body, showing only the red and pink of gushing blood and deeper tissue. Her face felt like it was on fire, relentlessly burning as skin was scraped away. Once an "acceptable" amount of hide was cleared, she angled the metal in toward her nostrils. Speed picked up as she began carving the nasal cavity, frantically hacking the tiny veins and arteries within the olfactory organ. Assorted gashes opened to hot air while the deranging endured. The rending aimed randomly inside her nose, slicing out much mucus, hair and blood. It was impossible not to shriek from the intense pain; her speech was burningly livid. Torturing and twisting, she indulged in the self-mutilation until her vision became noticeably blurry. Heeding the warning, the butcher detached her weapon onto the floor and attempted to focus back on her reshaped face. Rarity was in complete terror at the sight. She began silently crying at the sight of her mutilated visage, curling up onto the floor at her horrific results. She was no longer fashionable. No longer beautiful. Who would love somepony so… grotesque? Her sobs, however, quickly suppressed as she rose back up to her evil image. The pony ceased the tears and lowered her head.

"Oh my goodness… Rarity, you look so…lovely…"

"Fluttershy… I am truly flattered." She barely croaked from all the previous yelling, "And I am so glad to ha..ah…" her sentence was broken by an oncoming sneezing. The sudden rush force of air caused mucus and blood to splatter across the mirror. The acute pain sharply attacked her nerves, creating another raw scream, further rattling her mentality until the rupturing pain had finally destroyed her sanity.

She took one more tearful stare at the mirror and glared.

"Rarity…you, you fucking whore. You fucking whore!" tears rolled, "You stupid fucking slut! You're so fucking ugly and useless! Nopony cares about you! Nopony will ever love you!" She raged at the sadistic hateful abomination she saw. She was to resume battering herself, but the seething anger quickly dropped as did she. The blood loss had finally caught up with her, bringing down the pale unicorn.

Rarity curled onto the tile floor one last time, gently cursing and crying at her formless face. She finally erased the face she hated, but she was still not satisfied. She was still ugly. Why was she so ugly?

"…why?" she drifted off into blackness.

She just wanted to be beautiful.


End file.
